


Black Pearl

by gothkore



Series: ShanceFluffWeek2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Inaccurate Use of Mythology, M/M, Siren Lance, god shiro, rotten fluff, shancefluffweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: ShanceFluffWeek:Day Two: Sea/Stars





	Black Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Gods & Goddesses:
> 
> Eos: Goddess of Dawn  
> Nyx: Primordial Goddess of Night  
> Asteria: Goddess of Oracles and Stars (I made her a man for Shiro though)  
> Helios: Titan God of the Sun  
> Eros: God of Love  
> Poseidon: God of the Seas  
> Selene: Goddess of the Moon  
> Hemera: Personification of Day  
> Aphrodite: Goddess Of Love  
> Zeus: God of All Gods  
> Hera: Goddess of Marriage  
> Ares: God of War

Lance used his claws to grip the wet algae infested rock as he heaved his heavy cobalt blue and green tail out the soft rolling sea.

Eos was still loitering around in the sky, painting it soft hues of pinks, oranges, and lilac purples and Lance whined anxiously as he waited for Nyx to appear. Because with Nxy came Selene and with Selene came- 

Asteria. Or as Lance knew them better as: Shiro. 

He gnawed his bottom lip with sharp teeth and scrubbed and picked at his tail to rid it of any debris to make it shine brighter and more lovelier.

“Lovely” he said. “Lovely like the sea when Helios shines his light upon it”

Lovely. Shiro said his tail was lovely. Sirens were prideful creatures who took great pride in their tails, and Shiro, a gorgeous God, who littered the sky with crystal gems said his tail was lovely. Lance flushed. Bronze cheeks dappling a daffodil pink as he covered his heated face with slender clawed hands.

Dear Gods, Lance was in love! With a God at that!

His tail slapped the water a few times, reacting to his embarrassed behavior and he failed to recognize a new presence until a cool hand brushed his naked shoulder.

He looked up in alarm and squeaked when he saw who it was.

“Shiro!” Came his embarrassed reply. Voice soft yet scratchy from lack of use. The only time he needed to use human language was when he sang. Never until now did he need it. Never until he laid eyes upon the god or oracles and stars.

“Hi” came his easy reply. Standing relaxed upon a misty cloud of silver. Pitch black eyes shining like the night sky. The stars littered the sky heavily. Crowded and clumped together in a blinding beautiful mess. Something that only happened when Shiro was very happy or pleased and Lance liked to think the extreme bout of happiness in the gods mood was because of him.

“The night will be short, and I fear I won’t be able to stay long but I wanted to see you at least before it is over. Sorry if I’m bothering you” His voice was husky soft. Silvery white and Lance shivered at the sound of it. Tail swishing in the water happily. Curse Eros for bewitching his heart for a god out his league! 

Still…

Shiro said he wanted to see him before the short night was over and that was a win in his book!

Bold with emotions, fingers trembling: he grabbed the gods large hands into his smaller ones and placed a shiny black pearl into the awaiting palms. Black pearls were hard to find, and were most often searched for to present to desired mates and well… He really really desired Shiro and call him bold or foolish but he had to let the god know of the feelings he harbored for him.

The plagued his every waking thought and if he didn’t tell him he feared he go mad. Plus, as Hemera got longer and Nyx got shorter he feared he may never see Shiro for a very long time and that just wouldn’t do.

Shiro stared at the pearl with curiosity though he never tried to let go of Lance’s hand.

“What’s this?”

“I-It’s a pearl. A ‘black’ pearl” he said putting emphasis on the word black. Hoping by some chance that the god would understand the meaning and not have Lance say it aloud. He was already so embarrassed as it was because technically Poseidon, Nyx, Selene, and all the other neighboring Gods and Goddesses were watching the spectacle as well.

Shiro cocked his head to the side. He looked confused but had a happy smile on his face. The stars glowed a soft muted silver. The moon seem to shine down on just them and the night curtained them like a blanket while the sea and all its creatures sang softly.

Lance’s face burned brighter than an angry Helios when he realized that, yes, indeed the other Gods, Goddesses, and creatures were trying to help him woo the happy yet confused god Asteria before him by creating a scene of romance.

Inwardly he shook his fist to the sky.

Shiro still had yet to say anything.

“I you know what, never mind, it’s silly, I’m silly I shouldn’t have-” he went to reach for the pearl only to be pulled against a firm chest in loving embrace. He could now see that Shiro had a moment of recognition on his face as well as a dusty pink blush that could rival even Aphrodite’s signature color. To Lance’s amazement, the stars glowed sliver with a tinge of pink.

Selene practically shined all her ethereal light on them as the gazed fondly and hopelessly in love into each others eyes.

Every God, Goddess, and creature waited for the gentle shy lovers to kiss in celebration of their love with bated breaths. Even the higher gods such as Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, and her lover Ares tuned in for the spectacle.

“Forgive me for taking this long to remember, I’ve not dealt with Sirens for a long time until…you” He said softly, holding the small of Lance’s back with one hand while the other, used to cradle his cheek. 

Lance could only stare lovestruck at the god holding him.

“Ay Dios, kiss me, please. I’m waiting, they’re waiting, we-” Warm lips met his and he positively melted. Wrapping his arms around the soft silvery gods neck, he pulled them flush and kissed harder.

And when they pulled away, cheeks flushed, tails swishing, and stars glowing. Only three words left their lips;

“I love you”

“I love you”

@shancefluffweek


End file.
